<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Halloween by LucjaP</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26953987">Halloween</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucjaP/pseuds/LucjaP'>LucjaP</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Avenger Loki (Marvel), Gen, Loki &amp; Peter Parker Friendship, Loki (Marvel) Feels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:41:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26953987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucjaP/pseuds/LucjaP</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki agreed to go trick or treating with Peter and finally starts to believe he deserves to be called a hero</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki &amp; Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>122</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Halloween</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’m starting a series of one shots and drabbles about Loki and Peter called “Adventures of Loki and Peter” some of them will be reader insert fics, others won’t. Let me know if you liked it!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Loki was quietly reading when Peter stormed into the room and aggressively sat down on the couch. The trickster greeted him but the kid didn’t answer. God of mischief looked up from the pages of his book and observed Peter. The boy left a disappointed sign and leaned further into the decorative pillows. Seeing his favourite avenger upset, Loki decided to talk to the teenager. He closed his book and put it on the small coffee table.<br/>“Is everything alright, Peter?” Loki asked, concerned. Spider-man mentioned to him before that some kids from his school were being mean to him and Loki was sure it was the case.<br/>“Yes,” Peter answered. Loki knew the boy was lying but didn’t want to pressure him into talking. Fortunately Parker decided to share his thoughts with him. “It’s silly actually. It’s halloween tomorrow and I was supposed to go trick or tricking with my friend, Ned, but he’s visiting his aunt two states over and aunt May said I can’t go trick or treating alone but I really wanted to and-”<br/>“Hey! Slow down kid.” Loki interrupted Peter’s mumbling “I am sure we will figure something out. Ok?” Loki patted the boy's shoulder which made Peter smile “If you need someone to go with you I could accompany you.”<br/>“Thank you mister Loki, sir!!!” Peter shouted enthusiastically<br/>“Now tell me more about this trick or treating thing”<br/>“Well, it’s this Halloween tradition where kids are walking around the town in costumes collecting candy.” Peter explained<br/>“Candy, you’re saying?” Loki’s eyes lit up at the mention of sweets. It wasn’t a secret that Loki adored sugary treats. He became really fond of chocolade, something they didn’t have on Asgard. “I’m, as you midgardians say it, in!”<br/>“That’s so cool!!! Thank you!!!” Peter said happily and hugged Loki. The trickster wasn’t surprised by Peter’s clingingness and to be honest, he really liked to be hugged. Only Peter had that privilege though. Everyone else, Thor included, would immediately be stabbed. “You need a costume. It’s halloween after all!”<br/>“What would an appropriate costume for such an occasion be?” God asked<br/>“We wear whatever we like” Peter stated “Kids mostly dress up as either monsters or heroes! Last year me and my friends dressed up as the characters from our favourite book. There are many possibilities.”<br/>“Do you know what you are going to wear tomorrow?” Loki asked<br/>“Yes! I already have had my costume ready for months.”<br/>“I still need one so I should probably prepare myself. It is my very first trick or treating after all” Loki took his book and marched to his room. He didn’t see it but Peter was beyond happy. He even made a little happy dance, that’s how happy he was. The boy wondered what Loki would think of his costume. Parker had been working on it for some time.<br/>As Loki closed the door to his room he pulled his phone that Stark had given to him and started listing things he needed for this whole trick or treating.</p><hr/><p><br/>“Peter told me you are going trick or treating with him?” Tony’s question pulled Loki’s attention from his food. God nodded but the iron man couldn’t drop the subject that easily. “Aren’t you too old for that?” Stark asked jokingly<br/>“You’re saying I’m too old for trick or treating, well maybe you’re too old to appreciate candy but don’t put me in a box, Karen.“ God sassed. Loki has been spending too much time with Peter, that’s for sure. “Besides, he asked me.” he added quietly<br/>“Aww, look at you getting all soft!” Tony mocked him. His smirk faded as he noticed Loki conjuring a knife and pointing it at him, ready to throw it any second now. “I think Pepper is calling me.” Stark said and quickly left the room.<br/>Loki rolled his eyes and got up. He should get ready for the night. Peter said that people dressed up as heroes and so Loki decided to become one for the night. He will be his favourite, the most selfless person he knew. He hoped Peter wouldn’t mind his choice...</p><hr/><p><br/>Peter was pacing around his room waiting for Loki to show up and pick him up. The young avenger already had his outfit on. He really liked his costume. He has been working on it very hard and was proud of the outcome. He looked at himself in the mirror and smiled.<br/>His sleeves were too long but Peter didn’t mind that. He wore leather pants and a long green cape he made all by himself. May helped him make the chest pieces and the gauntlets out of foam. The panels on his waist were made out of cardboard and painted gold. Peter created the shoulder pads out of a rubber door mat he bought in a dollar store. He also had two rubber daggers in his pockets. May didn’t allow him to have anything dangerous so he had to buy those innstead.<br/>But the piece he was the most proud of was the helmet! He begged Tony to let him use the 3D printer in his lab and after hours of pleading, the Iron man finally let him do it. It took three weeks for the horns to be finished but it was totally worth waiting.</p><hr/><p><br/>Hearing a knock on her door, May went to check who the guest could be.<br/>“Loki, hello!” May opened the door and greeted the trickster “You are a bit early! Please come in” she left an amused laugh when she saw what the god was wearing.<br/>“It’s good to see you, May!” Loki said and walked into her apartment<br/>“Peter is still in his room.” the woman announced “Thank you for taking him with you. I would go but I’m working the night shift today. By the way I love your costume.” she added. Loki looked down at his attire and smiled. “You are going to love Peter’s costume. He made it himself. PETER, LOKI IS HERE!” May shouted. “I need to get going now. Take care of him and bring him home before midnight!” she said to Loki and left the house.</p><hr/><p><br/>Peter took two bags that were laying on his desk and walked into the living room. He stopped in his tracks when he noticed his friend in a spider-man costume. He didn’t have a mask on tho. Loki was looking at some photos that were hanging on the wall when he heard Peter walk into the room. He turned to greet the kid but he went silent when he saw what Peter was wearing. The two of them studied each other’s appearance. Loki was shocked, Peter on the other hand was really amused by the situation.<br/>“You dressed up as me and I dressed up as you!” The boy stated happily “How cool is that, mister Loki?!?!”<br/>“Yeah, It’s indeed, ehm, cool.” Loki responded. He took one of the bags from Peter’s hand and turned to the door. “Your aunt said you should be home before midnight so let’s go!”</p><hr/><p><br/>The god of mischief was really taken aback by Peter’s costume. It looked very amature but the kid said he made it himself so Loki didn’t dare to make any comments about it. He was curious why the boy had chosen to dress up as him when he could have been anyone. Thor, Iron man, Captain freaking America. So why him? Loki knew Peter didn’t do that to mock him. This child was too precious to do something like that.<br/>“Where did you get that spider-man costume from?” Peter’s voice pulled the trickster out of his thoughts.<br/>“I “magicked” it as you’d say.” he responded. They were slowly walking down the street. Loki noticed many children in costumes who were walking alongside their parents. “Why do you look like me? Why would you want to look like me?” the god asked.<br/>“I told you that, most of the time, kids dress up as their heroes and you are my favourite one.” Peter said softly. Loki’s heart melted at that statement. He has never been anyone’s favourite. Thor was always the better one. The more handsome and lovable one. And now this young midgardian tells him, with no hesitation, that Loki, the god of mischief and lies, the trickster no one has ever trusted is his favourite hero?<br/>“I am no hero, kid.” Loki said quietly. He didn't really trust his voice at that moment. That child made him so damn emotional!<br/>“Of course you are!” Peter argued “You are an avenger! You help people, you save lives! That’s, in my opinion, exactly what heroes do!” Loki didn’t respond to that. Peter was too kind for his own good to believe in something so stupid. Loki? A hero? Not so long ago he almost destroyed this city, which wasn’t entirely his fault, and now he was supposed to be a hero? All he ever was was a liar, a villain, a monster of Jotun blood. Not the best hero material if you’d ask him.</p><hr/><p><br/>The two of them have been walking around Queens for two hours and one of their bags was already full. To be honest, Halloween will probably be trickster’s favourite midgardian holiday. The god noticed the colourful decorations on some houses. On every doorstep he could see pumpkins with funny faces carved on them. He will ask Peter about them later. Loki was observing the people around them all the time. Many kids were dressed as the avengers, there were some ghosts, vampires and zombies, too. Peter was happily pointing at every child that wore a spider-man costume. Loki was really happy for Peter. Some people put too much pressure on that kid and it wasn’t often to see him so careless and free. They stopped at another house and Loki knocked on the door. A girl, ten, maybe eleven years old, opened it and gasped.<br/>“You’re Loki!” the girl said enthusiastically. She was ogling the god in awe. Loki waved at her and smiled awkwardly. He now noticed a little helmet on her head and an emerald green cape behind her back “And you are dressed as Loki!” she pointed at Peter. Before he could say anything the little girl stepped out of her house and hugged the trickster. Loki’s eyes widened in shock and his body stiffened from the sudden contact. He dropped his bag and carefully patted the kid’s back.<br/>“I love your costume.” Peter said, breaking the silence “I’m Peter by the way!”<br/>The girl let go of Loki and adjusted her helmet to stop it from falling.<br/>“I’m Claire!” she responded “My mum made it! You guys are probably here for candy but unfortunately we don’t have any sweets left.”<br/>“That’s no biggie! We have a full bag of them.” Peter said<br/>Claire nervously fiddled with her hands and turned to the god again.<br/>“Would it be ok if I took a picture with you?” she asked, shyly looking at Loki<br/>“Ehm, I, yes of course.” Loki wasn’t used to being asked for photos but he appreciated the sentiment. At those words Clair’s eyes lit up with excitement. The girl quickly ran to get her phone and came back at a speed of light.<br/>“Can you be on the picture, too” she asked Peter<br/>“Hell yes!” the boy responded and took the phone<br/>Loki kneeled down and Claire hugged him again.The trickster smiled and patted her head. Peter went to his other side and adjusted the phone camera. Loki put his free hand around him and pulled the spider-man closer.<br/>“Ok, everyone’s ready?” Peter asked. Loki and Claire nodded and looked into the camera with big smiles on their faces. The spider-man took some photos and gave the phone back to the girl.<br/>“Thank you!” she said happily.<br/>“It was nice to meet you, lady Claire,” Loki said and Claire giggled when he called her “lady”. He signed and looked at his watch. “Unfortunately, we have to go now” The god noticed her sadness and quickly added “One more hug before we go?” she nodded enthusiastically and Loki kneeled down again. She threw herself into his arms and the trickster embraced her.<br/>“You are my favourite avenger.” she whispered and Loki’s eyes swelled with happy tears.<br/>“See mister Loki?” Peter grinned “I told you you are a hero!!!”</p><hr/><p><br/>Peter and Loki were walking around for another two hours and headed back home when the second bag was filled with candy to the brim. After they put all the candy in Peter’s room, the boy proposed a movie night. Loki being a big fan of cinematography couldn’t say no to that offer. Also, no one could resist Peter’s puppy eyes. They spent the rest of the night eating sweets and watching horror movies on the couch. Loki was still thinking about what Peter and that little girl said. Maybe they were right? After all his hard work and trying to prove himself, maybe he deserved to be called a hero? He wasn’t the same person who attacked New York, he wasn’t the same man who envied the throne. He was happy with who he was now. He cannot change his past but he can create his own future.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>